Eine Nacht in Bangkok
by Gepocha
Summary: Severus Snape, Rechtsanwalt der Kanzlei Johnson&Söhne, auf einer seiner vielen Geschäftsreisen in die Stadt der Engel. - Shounen-Ai!


Eine Nacht in Bangkok

Keine zwei Sekunden, nachdem wir das Hotel verlassen haben, lockere ich meine Krawatte und seufze. Könnte mir jemand nochmal erklären, warum ich mich dazu bereit erklärt habe, mitzugehen? Mein Kollege legt mir seine Hand auf die Schulter – und ich hasse es, wenn er das tut – und fragt, wie mir das Klima gefällt. Ich antworte, dass ich Engländer sei. Nach einem kurzen Moment lässt er die Hand sinken und bringt einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen uns. Ich quittiere es mit einem herablassenden Blick und einem Nicken.

Einer der Chinesen, mit dem ich heute zwei sehr profitable Verträge gezeichnet habe, winkt mich zu einem der Taxis hinüber, während mein Kollege sich zu einem der bereit stehenden Tuk-Tuks begibt. Nun, jedem das seine. Ich bevorzuge ganz fraglos ein klimatisiertes Taxi. Der Unterschied von zwei und drei Pfund ist es wahrlich nicht wert, einen Hitzekoller zu erleiden. Das Hotel ist klimatisiert. Das Taxi ist klimatisiert. Und wenn das Etablissement nicht klimatisiert ist, bin ich schneller wieder draußen, als die Mutter _jindii kah_ sagen kann.

Warum nochmal komme ich mit?

Nach vorne hat sich ein anderer Chinese gesetzt, sodass meine zwei Begleiter sich fließend in Wu unterhalten. Ich mache mir eine innere Notiz, dass ich diese Sprache als nächstes lernen will. Ich beherrsche nämlich nur Mandarin, was gepaart mit Englisch normalerweise ausreichend ist, um sich mit jedem Chinesen zu verständigen. Nur sprechen Chinesen unter sich natürlich ihre Muttersprache und es hat sich zu oft als sinnvoll erwiesen, diese auch zu können, wenn man bei Verhandlungen nicht übers Ohr gehauen werden will.

Die Straßen Bangkoks sind wie immer. Es ist laut, überfüllt und übelriechend. Je mehr Jahre vergehen, desto mehr Leute tragen Atemmasken – nicht, dass ihnen das groß helfen würde, aber die Regierung klärt nicht weiter auf. Da meine zwei Begleiter noch immer in ihrer eigenen Sprache reden – nicht, dass es mich stören würde, mich nicht beteiligen zu müssen – lehne ich gegen mein Fenster und beobachte die vorbei ziehenden Lichter.

Wie viele Jahre komme ich schon hier her? Achtzehn Jahre arbeite ich bereits bei Johnson & Söhne und vor zehn, nein, elf Jahren verschlug es mich das erste Mal nach Thailand. Von all den Städten, die ich in meinem Leben bereits gesehen habe, ist _krung thep_ die schönste und schlimmste zugleich. Ihr Name bedeutet Stadt der Engel.

Es lässt mich nur müde lächeln. Ich weiß, was mich erwartet. Eine Nacht in einem schillernden Bordell voller lächelnder Mädchen. So, wie jeder hier lächelt. Die Stadt der Engel im Land des Lächelns. Das Taxi bringt uns zu einer Stelle, wo ein paar der anderen bereits warten. Wir stellen uns zu ihnen, bis auch das letzte Taxi angekommen ist und wir wieder vollständig sind. In der Zeit habe ich entschieden, mein Jackett abzulegen und über dem Arm zu tragen. Ein schon fast waghalsiges Manöver zwischen sechzehn anderen Geschäftsleuten, andererseits sind wir auf dem Weg in ein Bordell – gemeinsam – also sollte so viel Freizügigkeit wohl gestattet sein. Auch wenn ich die Stadt wohl am besten kenne, führt uns einer der Chinesen, da er älter ist als wir anderen.

Große Teile von Bangkok sind nicht anders als in den westlichen Ländern. Bars, die sich aneinander reihen, manchmal mit Werbern vor der Tür. Anders sind die etwas ärmeren Gebiete der Stadt. Auch auf dieser Straße finden sich Bars, aber hier findet man nicht nur Kellnerinnen. Alle Türen zwischen den Bars führen zu Zimmern, die den Straßenprostituierten gehören, die hier auf und ab gehen.

Freundlicherweise werden wir von allzu aggressiven Werbern verschont. Ein Effekt, den Chinesen in Anzügen hier auf die Leute haben. Dafür jedoch ziehen wir die Blicke einer Gruppe _kathoeys_ auf uns, doch unser Führer winkt sie ab. Ich seufze still. Gerade wäre mir ein _kathoey_ lieber als eines der lächelnden Barmädchen und Etablissementprostituierten. Die beschweren sich wenigstens nicht, wenn man sie etwas härter anpackt. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ich mitgekommen bin. Ich hatte schon lang niemanden mehr in meinem Bett.

Ein Mädchen am Straßenrand zieht den Blick einiger meiner Begleiter auf sich. Es liegt nicht daran, dass sie außergewöhnlich hübsch oder außergewöhnlich wenig bekleidet ist und auch nicht, dass sie kaum mehr als neun Jahre alt sein kann. Es liegt eher daran, dass sie in einem Käfig sitzt und darin akrobatische Übungen darbietet. Nun, in spätestens zwei Stunden wird auch sie einen Freier haben, das steht wohl außer Frage. Ich studiere die Anderen. Drei sehen sie noch immer an. Nur einer mit kaum verhaltenen Entsetzen. Nun ja … würde ich die Stadt nicht kennen, wäre ich es vielleicht auch. Und natürlich, wenn ich nicht wüsste, was Menschen sind, das ist eine weitere Voraussetzung. Ich schüttele meinen Kopf über den naiven Idioten. Wenigstens ist es kein Kollege.

Ich überlege gerade, auch meine Krawatte abzulegen, als wir unser Ziel erreichen. Das _häng nang-fa_, der Aufenthaltsort der Göttinnen, hat eine überraschend bescheidene Fassade mit wenigen Lichtern. Ich muss zugeben, dieses Etablissement kannte ich noch nicht. Vielleicht kennt unser Führer sich doch unerwartet gut aus. Möglicherweise ein Geheimtipp, schließlich befinden wir uns in der Gegend der _thai_, nicht der _farang_. Das verspricht geringe Preise, aber meist auch geringe Qualität. Thailänder sind nicht sehr anspruchsvoll, was ihre Prostituierten angeht.

Drinnen jedoch fühle ich mich an eines der hochkarätigen Etablissements von Mumbai oder Shanghai erinnert. Eine Lounge für rund zwanzig Leute an einer Bar, bei der jedoch alle Sitzmöglichkeiten in Richtung eines noch geschlossenen Vorhangs gerichtet sind. Lounge natürlich in einem thailändischen Sinne, wir reden von Sitzkissen. Das heißt auch, dass ich meine Schuhe ausziehe, nachdem unser Führer uns das Zeichen dazu gibt.

Langsam und stetig baut sich in mir so etwas wie Vorfreude auf. Die harten, tiefen Furchen meines Gesicht werden durch den Ansatz eines Lächelns verzogen. Der Abend scheint unerwartet gut zu werden. Ich lockere meine Krawatte ein weiteres Stück und genieße die klimatisierte Luft – wirklich kein schlechter Laden.

„Mister Snape?", flüstert mein Kollege und zieht mich etwas zur Seite, „Was genau erwartet uns?"

Ich stoppe mich selbst, nicht demonstrativ die Augen zu verdrehen, gebe dem Instinkt nach einem Moment jedoch trotzdem nach. Er soll ruhig wissen, was ich von so einer Frage halte. Ich lehne mich ein Stück zu ihm und erkläre dem Jungspund: „Ich vermute, uns wird eine kleine Vorführung geboten werden. Danach mischen sich die Prostituierten unter uns und versuchen, uns dazu zu bringen, so viel Alkohol wie möglich zu konsumieren. Wenn Sie ausgesucht haben, erhalten Sie bei der Mutter einen Zimmerschlüssel" - ich zeige auf die Dame, die gerade mit unserem Führer spricht und sehe, wie ein Bündel Scheine in ihre offenen Hände fällt - „Die Chinesen zahlen, also blamieren Sie uns nicht."

„A- aber" Er sieht mit geweiteten Lidern zu der lächelnden Dame. „Aber ich bin verlobt. Ich kann nicht … meine Freundin würde das nie ..."

„Das ist Ihr persönliches Problem, nicht meins" Ich lehne mich noch ein Stück näher. „Noch haben Sie ihr nicht die Treue geschworen, nicht wahr? Wir sind in Thailand, Kalebirth. Prostituierte auf Reisen gehören zum guten Ton in diesem Land."

Was keine Lüge ist. Trotz all dem Sextourismus machen Touristen nur zehn Prozent der Freier aus. Alle anderen sind Einwohner des Landes. Die Einstellung zu Sex ist etwas, was mich an diesem Land schon immer fasziniert hat. Ich lasse Kalebirth stehen und nicke dem ältesten Chinesen zu, der uns hergebracht hat, um meine Anerkennung zu zeigen. Er klopft auf meine Schulter und weist auf einen der besten Plätze, den ich dankbar annehme. Man darf Chinesen nie etwas ausschlagen, das habe ich schon lange gelernt. Einer der Gründe, warum Kalebirth heute Abend eines der Mädchen mit aufs Zimmer nehmen wird, egal, was sein Gewissen dazu sagt.

Und wer auch immer seine wahrscheinlich frigide und sicherlich hässliche amerikanische Freundin ist – wenn er sie nicht gerade bei seinem Englandaufenthalt kennen gelernt hat, was sie fraglos noch frigider und noch hässlicher machen würde – sie wird ihm niemals das geben können, was eine thailändische Prostituierte zu bieten hat. Weder die Leidenschaft noch die unzähligen sexuell übertragbaren Krankheiten. Ich schmunzele beim Gedanken daran, wie er versuchen wird, im Zimmer der Dame ein Kondom zu finden. So etwas muss vorher erfragt werden.

Andererseits sind wir in einem recht guten Laden. Wer weiß, was hier alles anders ist. Beginnend damit, dass der Laden anscheinend komplett von uns gebucht wurde und ich gerade in der ersten Reihe sitze. Ich lehne mich zurück und lächle dem Chinesen zu, der mir den Platz angeboten hat. Er nickt gutmütig. Nur ein paar Sekunden später öffnet sich der Vorhang und natürlich wird meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem dargebotenen Schauspiel gefesselt.

Bereits eine Stunde später weiß ich wieder, warum ich mich in die Stadt der Engel verliebt habe. Das hier ist kein sinnloses Gewackel mit dem Hintern, kein Herunterreißen aller Kleider, kein öffentlicher Sex. Es ist Sinnlichkeit und Schönheit. Zwölf wunderschöne Frauen begrüßen uns mit einem eigentlich indonesischen _tari saman_, zu dem weitere vier im Hintergrund tanzen. Ihr Tanz geht in einen orientalischen Bauchtanz über, nachdem die Musik einsetzt und die zwölf Frauen gehen ab. Ihnen folgen vier singende, die ich nur an der Stimme als _kathoeys_ erkennen kann. Spätestens seitdem weiß ich, dass der Abend nur gut werden kann. Die zwei jungen Männer, die während der ganzen Vorstellung an ihrem jeweiligen Rand der Bühne gestanden und stoisch in die Ferne geblickt hatten – ich hatte sie einfach als hübsch geschmückte Sicherheitskräfte abgetan – greifen eine _sueng_ und eine _saw sam sai_ und beginnen die ersten Töne einer Melodie zu spielen, die ich bereits nach kurzer Zeit als die Musik zum _fonlep_ erkenne. Während alle sechszehn Frauen – nun ja, zwanzig, wenn man die _kathoeys_ dazu zählt – den _fonlep_ tanzen, haben meine Augen jedoch ein neues Ziel gefunden.

Ein Ziel, das sie bis zum jetzigen Moment nicht hatten loslassen können. Was meine Augen gefunden haben, war keine Göttin oder Elfe sondern die Form eines jungen Mannes, den ich vorher sträflichst ignoriert hatte. Muskulös für einen Thai, sogar eher groß für einen Thai – was für einen Europäer wie mich natürlich immer noch klein und schmächtig ist – mit schwarzen Haaren und schimmernden grünen Augen. Eigentlich sind es genau diese Augen, die mich am meisten ansprechen. Sie haben etwas Geheimnisvolles. Ich frage mich, ob die beiden Männer wirklich nur Sicherheit und Dekoration sind oder ob sie auch zur Ware gehören.

Ungewöhnlich wäre es nicht. Homosexualität ist akzeptiert und anerkannt. Es gibt zwar noch keine offizielle Ehe, aber wie bereits gesagt, der Umgang der Thailänder mit Sexualität ist erstaunlich offen und freizügig. Ich nehme mir vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit die Mutter des Hauses zu fragen. Zur Zeit bin ich ganz zufrieden mit den zwei _kathoeys_ an mir. Eine andere befindet sich bei Kalebirth – und ich werde ihn mit Genuss morgen auf dem Rückflug darüber aufklären, was da auf seinem Schoß saß – und die letzte serviert Getränke. Zumindest in diesem Moment bin ich ganz froh darüber, dass Kalebirth ein naiver Idiot ist, so können die Chinesen einfach alle Engländer als sexuell gestört – zumindest in ihren Augen – rechnen und mich trifft kein persönlicher Groll. Das war meine Angst, als ich die beiden akzeptierte. Auch wenn das hier ein Bordell ist, es ist immer noch Arbeit und ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren. Chinesen sind nicht unbedingt ein sexuell freizügiges Volk.

Während ich mir von der einen erzählen lasse, was während meiner Abwesenheit in Bangkok alles passiert ist, massiert die zweite mir den Rücken. Dass mein Hemd dadurch zerknittert, stört mich ausnahmsweise mal gar nicht. Sie weiß fraglos, was sie da tut. Ich glaube, ihr Name ist Rajini. Wenn ich mir den hübschen jungen Mann nicht ins Bett holen kann, nehme ich sie, keine Frage. Und sei es nur, um für ein paar Stunden massiert zu werden. Auch wenn _kathoeys_ natürlich aufpassen müssen, keine Muskeln zu kriegen, merkt man doch, dass sie mal ein Mann war. Ich liebe diese Stadt …

Zwei Drinks später fühle ich mich entspannt genug, meine beiden Grazien sitzen zu lassen und zur Mutter herüber zu gehen, die artig hinter ihrem Tresen steht und lächelt. Ich nicke ihr zu und lächle ebenfalls. Ihre Lider weiten sich kaum merklich, als ich sie auf fließendem, wenn auch etwas umgangssprachlichen Thai anspreche: „Guten Abend, Hausmutter. Sie führen einen sehr schönen Laden."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass er Ihnen gefällt" Das Lächeln, das ihre Augen vorher kaum erreichte, scheint nun ehrlich. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, mein Herr?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob auch die zwei jungen Männer dem Gewerbe nachgehen oder ob sie der Sicherheit des Hauses dienen" Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz, ob das die beste Formulierung war.

Natürlich lächelt die Mutter, jedoch nickt sie auch. Dank sei Gott, irgendwie bin ich mit einem Hochgefühl erfüllt, dass heute alles klappt. Schon erstaunlich, dass noch nichts meine außergewöhnlich optimistische Laune gebrochen hat. Sie fügt für den nicht immer verständigen Ausländer hinzu: „Sie werden ihnen jeden Wunsch erfüllen."

„Wie heißt der junge Mann mit den grünen Augen?"

Erneut weiten sich ihre Lider kaum merklich und sie antwortet: „Sein Name ist Song."

Song. Ganz klar sein Spitz- und nicht sein richtiger Name. Hier kriegen Kinder zwar einen Namen, aber sie werden stets bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt. Song heißt nichts anderes als Nummer zwei. Wahrscheinlich das Kind eines verarmten Bauern, das zum Arbeiten in die Stadt geschickt wurde. Ich nicke lächelnd und bitte um einen Schlüssel. Ich weiß, dass sie mir den Jungen hinterher schicken wird.

Das Zimmer ist wunderschön. Eine Matratze, bezogen mit Seide, darauf endlos viele Kissen. Zwei Sitzkissen an einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem Tee von einer kleinen Kerze gewärmt wird. Das Licht ist gedimmt und das geschlossene Fenster mit Tüchern verhangen. Ich lasse mich im Schneidersitz auf dem der Tür zugewandten Sitzkissen nieder und bediene mich selbst. Etwas Tee wird mir nach den drei Whisky on the rocks fraglos gut tun.

Song.

Ich hatte schon einige männliche Prostituierte in meinem Leben, aber ich habe noch nie einen auf mein Zimmer bestellt, ohne vorher mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Zumindest schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Wenn man sein Leben mit Prostituierten verbringt, wünscht man sich irgendwann auch von diesen zumindest einen Hauch Anerkennung, Respekt und Gemeinsamkeit. Zumindest mir reicht es nicht, irgendeinen Körper zu ficken. Da muss schon ein gewisses Prickeln sein.

Entsprechend unwirsch macht mich Songs Auftritt. Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte zumindest einmal einen wirklich guten Abend. Der Junge betritt den Raum mit gesenktem Kopf und geht etwas in sich zusammen gesunken. Für jemanden wie mich, der weiß, dass bei Thailändern eine Verneinung ein Lächeln ohne weitere Gestik ist, ist das praktisch ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Entsprechend aggressiv ist wohl auch mein Ton, als ich ihn anfahre: „Wenn du nicht hier sein willst, geh."

Erschrocken sieht er auf und wirft sich mit einer Verbeugung auf den Boden.

Ich belasse es vorerst bei einem herablassenden Blick und befehle: „Nimm Platz."

Dummer Junge. Ich sehe zu, wie er mit dargebotenem Nacken auf dem Sitzkissen Platz nimmt und sich wieder verbeugt, sobald er sitzt. Das wiederum ist schon erstaunlich, ich könnte mich im Schneidersitz nicht so weit vorbeugen. Genau genommen sieht es schmerzhaft aus.

„Dir ist vergeben. Sieh mich an."

Die grünen Augen heben sich unsicher, suchen mein Gesicht ab und senken sich wieder. Meine Augenbrauen zucken und bilden Furchen zwischen ihnen. Was soll diese plötzlich fast sklavische Attitüde? Nun gut, vielleicht bin ich der erste_ farang_, den er trifft, aber er wird doch kaum glauben, dass so etwas anmachend ist, oder?

„Mache ich dir Angst, Junge?", frage ich ihn in ruhiger Stimme in seiner eigenen Sprache.

„Ihr sprecht Thai?" Mit einem Mal sitzt er gerade, die Lider geweitet und den Mund offen stehend, aber zumindest sieht er mich an.

„Ich mag dieses Land" Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Nach all den Jahren tut es nicht einmal mehr weh. Wer hier nicht lächelt, der meint einem Böses. Gerade will ich den Jungen nicht noch mehr verunsichern.

Der Junge erwidert es, aber sagt nicht weiter.

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon hier?" Ich vermute mal stark, dass es noch nicht allzu lang ist.

„Ein paar Monate" Na, Überraschung. „Mein Onkel hat mich an den Laden verkauft, bevor der Winter kam."

Ich seufze, lehne mich vor und stütze meinen Kopf auf einen Arm. Das ist keine Ungewöhnlichkeit – auch wenn die thailändischen Behörden mittlerweile aufpassen, dass so etwas nicht passiert – aber noch nichts, was ich von einem Prostituierten gehört habe, den ich mit aufs Zimmer genommen habe. Zumindest nicht, wenn es so früh nach dem Verkauf ist. Kein Wunder, dass Song keine Lust hierauf hat.

„Hör zu, Song-"

Der Junge zuckt zusammen. Ich stoppe und blinzle überrascht. So böse war mein Ton doch nicht, oder?

„Bitte … bitte nennt mich nicht so. Ich hasse meinen Namen", flüstert der Junge.

Ah … na gut, das lässt sich leicht beheben. Ich frage: „Wie möchtest du denn genannt werden? Wie ist dein Vorname?"

„Ich … ich weiß meinen Vornamen nicht" Song hat wieder den Kopf gesenkt. „Wie heißen denn die Menschen in eurem Land?"

Ich blinzle erneut. Ich muss zugeben, der Junge bietet eine Überraschung nach der nächsten. Normalerweise macht mich Unschuld und Unsicherheit niemals an, aber seine Art ist irgendwie … reizend. Vielleicht ist das etwas egoistisch, aber es schmeichelt mir, dass er wünscht, dass ich mir einen Namen für ihn aussuche. Oder nein … eigentlich fragte er nach mehreren Namen. Aber ich kann ihm ja nur die nennen, die mir gefallen.

„Nun … da hätten wir William, Ethan, Joshua, Oliver, Charlie, Thomas, Jacob, Harry, Riley, George, Samuel, Oscar, Lucas, Henry" Ich stoppe kurz, um Luft zu holen, doch der Junge spricht, bevor ich weitere nennen kann.

„Har-rie" Der Name rollt mit asiatischem Akzent über seine Lippen. „Harr-i."

„Harry", wiederhole ich für ihn.

„Hat der Name eine Bedeutung?", fragt er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Der Name stammt von zwei Wörtern ab. Das eine heißt Heimat, das andere Herrschaft. Daher meint der Name Heim der Herrschaft oder auch Macht der Heimat" Ehrlich gesagt ein Name, den ich schon immer sehr mochte. An einem thailändischen Prostituierten mag es ungewöhnlich wirken, aber ich assoziiere mit dem Namen immer jemand, dem Haus und Familie wichtig sind.

„Ich mag ihn" Das Lächeln ist fast blendend. „Würdet ihr mich Harry nennen?"

„Wenn du das wünscht, Harry" Auch mich verführt diese eklatante Unschuld zum Lächeln. „Warum mochtest du deinen alten Namen nicht?"

„Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mich so genannt" Mit einem Schlag ist das Lächeln vollkommen verschwunden. „Sie sind … keine netten Menschen."

Das ist wohl das thailändische Equivalent zu „Sie haben mich missbraucht und dann zum frühst möglichen Zeitpunkt an ein Bordell verkauft". In manchen Situationen stört die übertriebene Höflichkeit. Aber zumindest folgt solchen Worten hier kein emotionaler Ausbruch.

„Gefällt es dir hier besser als bei ihnen?" Ich greife meine Tasse und Harry reagiert sofort und gießt mir Tee nach, bevor er auch sich selbst einschenkt. Zumindest einen Ansatz von Training in diesem Job scheint er zu haben.

„Die Mutter hat mir das Spielen der _sueng_ beigebracht. Und ich sehe den Mädchen gern beim Tanzen zu" Ein schmales Lächeln legt sich wieder auf Harrys Lippen.

Ich überspiele meinen Moment der Stille mit einem Schluck Tee. Die Prostitution ist ihm also zuwider. Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, trotzdem stimmt es mich nicht gerade glücklich. Ich gewinne den Jungen gerade lieb und dann … andererseits, wenn ich ihn verführt bekomme, wäre er wahrscheinlich ein äußerst enthusiastischer Bettpartner. Das Ergebnis könnte die Arbeit wert sein. Ich frage: „Du magst die Mädchen?"

„Sie tragen hübsche Kleider" Harry umklammert seine Teetasse mit beiden Händen. „Sie sind schön anzusehen."

„Ich finde sie auch sehr hübsch. Ihre Tänze haben mir gefallen" Ich erfasse kurz die Lage. Der Tisch zwischen uns stört. Ich muss irgendwie zu ihm herüber rutschen. Der Junge wird wahrscheinlich nicht sehr viel angenehmen Körperkontakt kennen. Damit komme ich weiter als mit Worten.

„Aber" Harry blinzelt überrascht. „Ihr habt die _kathoeys_ zu euch gerufen. Und jetzt mich."

„Die Mädchen sind hübsch, aber ich berühre lieber Männer. Du gefällst mir besser als all die anderen."

Beinahe seufze ich erleichtert, dass Harry mit einem Lächeln den Kopf senkt und schüchtern aufblickt. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich hätte tun sollen, wenn er dieses halb gezwungene Lächeln der Thailänder aufgesetzt hätte. Er scheint meinen Avancen nicht gänzlich abgeneigt zu sein.

Mir kommt eine plötzliche Eingebung und ich setze mich auf, ziehe mein Kissen neben Harrys und setze mich dort wieder, bevor ich lächelnd fordere: „Gib mir deine Hand."

„Meine Hand?" Er legt den Kopf schief, aber gibt mir trotzdem seine Rechte.

„Seit der Antike lesen Menschen die Zukunft aus ihrer Hand. Heute können das leider nicht mehr viele Menschen. Willst du wissen, was deine Zukunft dir bringt?" Ich lege seine Hand auf meinem Bein ab und beginne mit meiner Rechten die Linien in seiner Handinnenfläche nachzufahren. Nach seinem Nicken und einem Blick in seine vor Neugier glänzenden Augen fahre ich fort. „Dies ist deine Lebenslinie. Sie ist tief und stark. Das heißt, du wirst ein langes Leben führen" Ich streiche über seine ganze Hand mit meinen Finger, ein zweites Mal mit seinem Handgelenk dazu, bevor ich mich an die nächste Linie mache. Ich jubiliere innerlich über den zittrig gehenden Atem. Hoffentlich kann ich mich an eine Menge Linien erinnern. Ansonsten denke ich mir welche aus, es ist nicht so, als würde er das merken.

Ich erzähle ihm über seine Herzlinie, seine Kopflinie, seine Sonnen- und Schicksalslinie gespickt mit einigen Komplimenten. Bei der Schicksalslinie beginnt er zu kichern und meint: „Die Mädchen würden sich so eine Linie wünschen. Also, dass ein großes Ereignis kommt, das ihr Leben umwirft. Sie träumen alle davon, dass ein Mann aus dem Westen kommt und sie mitnimmt."

Ich schnaube und schüttele den Kopf, bevor ich erkläre: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das glücklich machen würde. Natürlich, wenn wir wirklich eine mitnehmen, dann sorgen wir auch für sie und sie kriegt finanziell gesehen alles, was sie will, aber macht das wirklich glücklich? Sie tauscht nur viele Freier gegen einen einzigen. Und sie lebt dann in einem Land, wo niemand ihre Sprache spricht. Würde dich so etwas glücklich machen?"

In Harrys Augen ist ein fast seltsames Glänzen und kein Lächeln ziert mehr seine Lippen. Als er antwortet, überrascht mich die Tiefe und Überzeugung in seiner Stimme: „Jederzeit. Schließlich habe ich die Wahl, zu diesem Mann Ja oder Nein zu sagen. Das wäre das erste Mal, dass ich selbst entscheiden dürfte."

Ich kann nicht anders, ich lehne mich vor und fange seine Lippen mit meinen. Ich greife seinen Kopf mit meiner Rechten und ziehe ihn zu mir. Mein Kuss ist zur Hälfte Leidenschaft, zur Hälfte Gewalt, sodass ich mich von ihm löse und noch einmal sanfter ansetze. Nicht nur sanfter. Zärtlich und einfühlsam, wenn man so will. Ich muss mich ermahnen, dass ich ihn verführen, nicht überwältigen wollte. Das kommt auch besser an. Man merkt, dass er praktisch keine Erfahrung hat in dem, was er tut, aber er versucht, mitzumachen. Zögerlich zuerst, aber mit zunehmender Selbstsicherheit. Ich löse meinen schon fast brutalen Griff in sein Haar und beginne, mit der Hand sanft seinen Kopf zu massieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Minuten oder Stunden sind, aber ich ziehe ihn mit den Küssen an mich, bis er auf meinem Schoß sitzt und sie mit richtigem Enthusiasmus erwidert, während ich mit den Händen über seinen nackten Oberkörper streiche.

Gott, Asiaten haben eine so weiche Haut. Harry. Seine Arme sind um meine Schultern geschlungen. Er drückt sich an mich und ich wechsle mit meiner Hand zu seinem Rücken, um seine Brust an meiner spüren zu können. Warum trage ich mein Hemd noch? Ich müsste mich nur ein Stück drehen und ein Bein über ihn schwingen und ich könnte ihn direkt hier auf dem Kissen nehmen. Ich greife an seine Hüfte und drücke ihn gegen meinen harten Schritt.

Das erschrockene Zucken erinnert mich daran, dass ich das hier langsam angehen wollte. Ich streichle über seine Seite und löse unseren Kuss langsam. Seine Augen sind voller Unsicherheit, die Stirn in Falten, als er zu mir aufsieht.

„Entschuldige", hauche ich gegen seine immer noch viel zu nahen Lippen, „ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Bitte vergib mir."

Die Falten glätten sich wieder und er lächelt mich an, als könnte ich ihm gar nichts Böses wollen. Er ist einfach zu naiv. Aber anstatt, dass es mich anekelt, finde ich das bei Harry … irgendwie angenehm. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich ihm am liebsten nicht mehr her geben würde. Mein nächstes Mal in Bangkok ist dieses Bordell fraglos meine erste Haltestelle. Bis dahin hat der Junge auch ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung.

„Ist das hier das erste Mal, dass du so etwas erlebst?"

Natürlich nickt das vermaledeite Biest mit einem Lächeln. Hab' ich es doch gewusst. Man hat mir eine Jungfrau untergejubelt. Ich betrachte den jungen Mann, der sich auf meinem Schoß sitzend in meine Umarmung zurück gelehnt und vertrauensvoll den Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt hat. Nach einem Seufzen gebe ich ihm einen weiteren Kuss. Kein Wunder, dass der Junge Angst hat.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Fünfzehn."

Scheiße. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, ihn von meinem Schoß zu schubsen. Tief durchatmen, Snape. Ich sehe auf und mein Blick verliert sich irgendwo im Raum. Schön weiter atmen. Und was zur Hölle mache ich jetzt?

„Harry" Das kleine, grünäugige Monster scheint nichts von meiner inneren Krise mitbekommen zu haben. „Bitte hole uns doch etwas neuen Tee."

Oh Gott, ich bin so was von im Arsch. Und zumindest in meinem Kopf lasse ich solche Profanitäten zu. Es tut fast physisch weh, Harry loszulassen. Ich bin wirklich so was von im Arsch. Ich lehne mich zurück gegen die Wand, schließe die Augen und seufze.

Fünfzehn?

Ans Bordell verkauft ist eine Sache. Damit kann ich leben. Das erste Mal ist hart, aber besser ich als irgendein weit unvorsichtiger Freier. Ich darf ohne Arroganz behaupten, dass ich nicht die schlechteste Wahl bin, auch wenn mein Aussehen einiges zu wünschen übrig lässt. Aber bei Minderjährigkeit ziehe auch ich die Grenze. So krank bin ich nicht. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es verboten ist. Also was zur Hölle mache ich jetzt?

Ich kann nicht mit ihm schlafen. Auch wenn ich es will – und verdammt, wie sehr ich es will –, das kann ich einfach nicht. Nicht einen Minderjährigen. Selbst wenn er morgen Geburtstag hätte – denn ab sechzehn ist das hier legal –, ich kann das nicht tun. Das geht gegen meine tiefsten Prinzipien. Trotzdem pulsiert mein Schritt noch immer. Wenn nicht ich, dann wird es morgen ein anderer sein. Ist das fair? Mich mag der Junge wenigstens. Ich kann es angenehm für ihn machen. Ich kann ganz langsam sein und ihm alles beibringen, was ich weiß. Es wäre nur fair. Der Junge wurde an das Bordell verkauft, er wird also noch mindestens drei Jahre hier arbeiten, bevor er sich wieder freikaufen kann. Ich kann ihm noch etwas mehr Geld geben. Etwas Starthilfe. Dann kann er sich entweder schneller freikaufen oder sich mal etwas Gutes tun. Es hört sich nicht so an, als hätte er schon viele schöne Dinge in seinem Leben erlebt. Ich kann ihn zumindest einmal gut fühlen lassen, bevor er sich prostituieren muss. Ich seufze. Mich wird hier keiner anzeigen. Nur die Mutter weiß, wie alt der Junge ist und sie hat ihn gekauft. Ich komme weniger lang ins Gefängnis als sie es tun würde. Warum kann der Junge nicht schon sechzehn sein?

Die Tür öffnet sich wieder und er tritt mit gesenktem Kopf ein. So langsam nervt mich das mit dieser unterwürfigen Art. Er scheint doch eine Menge Eigenwilligkeit zu haben, also warum andauernd dieses Aussehen, als würde ich jederzeit auf ihn einschlagen können? Gerade sah er doch noch ganz vertrauensvoll aus.

Er gießt uns beiden neuen Tee ein und stellt die Kanne ab. Die nun vollen Tassen völlig missachtend rückt er nah an mich heran, kniet sich vor mich und löst mit immer noch gesenktem Blick meine Krawatte. Gott, will ich das hier wirklich? Er ist minderjährig. Das kann ich doch nicht machen. Er beginnt, die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen, doch ich greife nach seinen Händen und halte sie in meiner. Bevor ich mich weiter an dem Fakt störe, dass er viel zu jung ist, stört mich dieser immer noch gesenkte Blick und die verkrampfte Haltung.

„Sieh mich an", flüstere ich sanft.

Oh Gott. Der Anblick seiner angsterfüllten Augen ist ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Das ist schlimmer als alles zuvor. Das schöne Grün glänzt vor Tränen. Ich kann mich selbst nicht daran hindern, ihn in meine Arme zu ziehen. Natürlich verspannt er sich. Natürlich zuckt er zusammen. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott … ich streiche über seinen Rücken und gebe Geräusche von mir, die ich das letzte Mal von meiner Mutter gehört hatte, als mein eigener Vater mir in seiner Wut einen Arm gebrochen hatte. Der Moment, in dem er sich wieder entspannt und gegen mich sackt, ist einfach nur ein Segen.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelt er leise.

„Dir braucht gar nichts Leid zu tun. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht" Das habe nur ich. Warum habe ich nicht gleich nach seinem Alter gefragt? Wie konnte ich auch nur einen Moment lang daran denken, trotzdem mit ihm zu schlafen? Ich sollte mich hier entschuldigen. „Du musst dich zu nichts zwingen. Sex sollte nur zwischen zwei Menschen geschehen, die das beide wollen."

Gott, was für eine Lüge. Mir ist schon klar, dass ich mit einem Prostituierten rede, den man an dieses Bordell verkauft hatte? Als hätte er hier irgendeine Wahl. Aber er hat eine. Mit mir. Ich werde ihn nicht zwingen.

„Aber die Mutter hat gesagt, ich soll mich beeilen. Sie sagt, sie braucht das Zimmer."

All meine Gedanken schlagen in eine Mauer. Wie bitte? Ich wiederhole seine Worte in meinem Kopf. Dreimal. Bis ich sicher bin, dass ich ihn wirklich nicht falsch verstanden habe. Thai ist eine schwere Sprache. Eine tränenschwangere Stimme macht das Verstehen nicht leichter. Aber nein, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich genau das gehört habe. Ohne einen weiteren Moment des Zögerns stehe ich auf. Ja, mit Harry in meinem Arm. Mir egal, ob das eigentlich viel zu viel Belastung für meinen Rücken ist, das kann mein Orthopäde später wieder gerade bügeln.

„Herr?" Harrys Stimme zittert wieder.

„Severus. Mein Name ist Severus."

„Se-ve-rus" Der Junge gibt sich eine unglaubliche Mühe, keine Silbe falsch auszusprechen, während ich ihn aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe runter trage. „Was tut Ihr, Severus?"

„Wir gehen", kündige ich an und öffne die Tür zum Vorraum, wo eine noch immer große Gruppe Chinesen mit Prostituierten einen Trinkspruch ausbringt. Ich ignoriere sie vollkommen und wende mich zur Mutter, die hinter ihrer Theke direkt neben der Tür steht: „Mutter, auf ein Wort."

Ihr Blick huscht zwischen meinem wütenden, ganz sicher nicht lächelnden Gesicht und Harrys verheulten Augen hin und her. Und nein, ich setze ihn nicht ab. Der Junge bleibt schön da, wo er gerade ist. Du kriegst ihn nicht wieder, du Hexe.

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück in den Flur und sie folgt mir. Ihr Lächeln hält, selbst nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich schließt.

„Was kann ich für euch tun? Soll ich euch Annan schicken? Es tut mir sehr Leid, wenn Song nicht zu eurer Zufriedenheit ist."

„Wie könnte er zu meiner Zufriedenheit sein, wenn er minderjährig und gekauft ist? Wisst ihr eigentlich, gegen wie viele Gesetze ihr verstoßen habt, indem ihr ihn hierzu zwingt?", fahre ich sie ohne einen Hauch von Freundlichkeit an. Harry zittert unter meiner harten Stimme, aber zumindest tut er es, indem er sich näher an mich drückt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diesem Junge je wieder etwas angetan wird, das schwöre ich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er euch erzählt hat, mein Herr. Aber er ist freiwillig hier und volljährig. Was immer er gesagt hat, er scheint euch belogen zu haben", erwidert sie ohne den Hauch von Zweifeln.

Wirklich eine Hexe. Ich brauche nicht noch einmal in Harrys zitternde, tränenrote Augen zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie lügt. Wenn ich einem vertrauen kann, dann mir selbst. Und da ich stets an das Schlechteste im Menschen glaube, glaube ich kaum, dass ich es nicht gemerkt hätte, wenn Harry mir etwas vorspielen würde. Dieser Junge war mehr als echt.

„Wenn dem so ist, werden sie ja kein Problem damit haben, mir seine Papiere zu zeigen. Ein einfacher Beweis, ob er mich belogen hat" Mal sehen, wie gut sie dieses Spiel durchdacht hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass mir ihre Art zusagt, mein Herr. Wenn sie keine Erlaubnis der Polizei haben, meinen Laden zu durchsuchen, bitte ich Sie, zu gehen" Natürlich. Und in dem Moment, wo ich mit der Polizei zurück komme, ist Harry schon lang nicht mehr hier. Hält sie mich für einen Idioten? „Oder sind Sie ein Polizist?"

„Ich bin schlimmer" Ich lehne mich vor – ja, auch mit Harry im Arm – und lasse den Zügeln an meiner Persönlichkeit freien Lauf. „Ich bin Rechtsanwalt."

Sie lächelt noch immer, aber man sieht, dass hinter ihren Augen die Gedanken rasen.

„Zwei Möglichkeiten, Mutter" Meine Stimme ist kalt und ich weiß, dass ich ihr eine Heidenangst damit mache – ich spüre es daran, wie fest Harry sich an mich klammert. „Entweder ich rufe die Polizei und sie können sich vor denen verantworten, während ich mit Harry hier warte" Ich sehe sie schlucken und weiß, dass ich gewonnen habe. „Oder sie geben mir seine Papiere und all seine Sachen und lassen ihn gehen. Ihre Wahl."

Ihre Augen bohren sich mit ihrem ganzen Hass in mich. Von ihrem Lächeln ist nichts mehr übrig außer tiefen Falten in ihrem Gesicht, die sie nicht ansatzweise schön aussehen lassen. Ich erwidere ihren Blick ohne den Hauch von Unsicherheit. Ich weiß, wie die Rechtslage aussieht. Ich weiß, dass das Strafgeld, das sie mindestens zahlen müsste, höher ist als das, was sie für den Jungen bezahlt hat. Ich weiß, dass sie mir seine Sachen bringen wird. Und nichts anderes teile ich ihr mit meinem Blick mit.

Sie wendet sich ab und kommt zwei Minuten später mit einem Bündel Sachen zurück. Eine zerschlissene Jeans, ein Shirt, ein Paar Schuhe, eine kleine Holzfigur und die Ausweispapiere.

„Sind das all deine Sachen?", frage ich Harry mit einer Sanftheit in der Stimme, die mich selbst überrascht.

Er nickt und klammert das Bündel an sich, während er sich mit dem anderen Arm an mir festhält. Ich lasse ihn runter. Seine fünfzehn Jahre scheinen ihn nicht daran gehindert zu haben, bereits fast ausgewachsen zu sein. Und ich bin auch nicht mehr gerade der Jüngste. Stattdessen greife ich seine Hand und ziehe ihn hinter mir her zurück in den Vorraum, wo die Chinesen noch immer trinken. Kalebirth ist nicht mehr bei einen, aber gerade könnte es mich wirklich nicht weniger interessieren, ob er seine Verlobte betrogen oder mich blamiert hat. Ich hole mein Jackett, das an einem Haken nahe der Tür hängt und ziehe meine Schuhe an. Harry tut es mir gleich. Im Gegensatz zu mir sieht er beunruhigt zu den Chinesen herüber, die uns beide verwundert ansehen.

Mich stört es nicht ansatzweise, wenn durch diese Aktion mein Ansehen leidet. Mich würde es nicht einmal stören, wenn ich hierfür bei Johnson & Söhne rausgeschmissen werde. Darum interessieren mich auch die Chinesen nicht ansatzweise.

Ich verlasse das Bordell und Harry folgt mir. Ich stopfe meine offene Krawatte in eine Tasche meines Jacketts und trage dieses lässig über einer Schulter. Wie gesagt, noch mehr kann ich mein Image eh nicht ruinieren.

„Severus?"

Ich bleibe stehen und werfe einen Blick über die Schulter.

Harry weint nicht mehr, aber er sieht sich unsicher um. Hatte er das Bordell eigentlich verlassen dürfen? Oder war er dort eingeschlossen gewesen? Hat er Bangkok überhaupt schonmal gesehen? Für einen Jungen vom Land muss diese Multimillionenstadt ein einziges Labyrinth sein.

„Willst du mit mir kommen?" Ich strecke ihm die rechte Hand hin.

Ich glaube, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Es sollte mir nicht so viel bedeuten, ob ein Junge, den ich erst seit zwei Stunden kenne, bei mir bleiben will oder nicht. Erst recht kein Minderjähriger. Wenn ich ihn mitnehmen würde, müsste ich noch Monate warten, bis ich ihn anfassen darf. Das hier sollte mir nicht so wichtig sein. Aber es ist.

Er lächelt. Kein thailändisches, höfliches Nein-Lächeln. Ein echtes Lächeln.

Ich lächle zurück.

Ab heute hat die Stadt der Engel einen Engel weniger.


End file.
